deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannibal Lecter (TV Series)
Hannibal Lecter is a Baltimore therapist and renowned forensic psychiatrist who secretly masquerades as the cannibalistic serial killer known as the Chesapeak Ripper. He first appeared in the series when Special Agent Jack Crawford enlisted Dr. Lecter's help in catching the serial killer known as The Minnesota Shrike along with profiler Will Graham, whom Hannibal takes a great interest to due to Graham's ability to empathize with the mind of a killer. During the investigation Hannibal secretly warns the killer of the FBI investigation which inadvertently caused a tragic chain of events to happen; Will Graham kills the murder after he killed his own wife and severely injured his own daughter, which causes severe amount of stress in Graham. Ever since then Graham continues to visit Hannibal, discussing about his issues and the cases he's currently involved in, to which Lecter uses to his own advantage and manipulates the events to come. Hannibal often invites his colleagues to private dinner parties at his home, to which he feeds his guest the meat from his murdered victims masqueraded as fine cuisine dishes. Hannibal's M.O. is methodical and sadistic by nature. He usually targets people whom he thinks are "rude" or a "pests" to him, and are often compared to swines. Hannibal once told Will that the Chesapeak Ripper (I'm paraphrasing) takes organs from those who in his mind don't deserve them. Lecter then attacks and subdues them in a secluded area where there little to no witnesses in sight; Hannibal would proceed to torture them in various ways before surgically removing parts of their organs while they are still alive, making them know that he is removing things that are so vital to them in life. Afterwards he would display the corpses in provactive ways, mocking them after death, for the FBI and the authorities to see. Lecter then cook the organs he removed and form them into exquisite dishes, then serve them to his dinner guests. Hannibal would often remove important organs, such as the kidneys and lungs, as a sign that they are no longer of use to those who are the underbelly of society. He will also use as many weapons as he can (improvised or not) to mimic the "wounded man" diagram. Battle vs. Shion Sonozaki (by Couldnotthinkofagoodname) Prolouge A well dressed man entered the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He flashed a small, friendly smile to the woman at the desk as he showed her is ID. She scanned his card on the computer. It checked out as always. The man walked over to the double doors and went through. Two security guards flanked him as they walked down the long white hospital like corridor. At the end of it was a metal elevator. One of the guards put a key into the side as a red light above them turned green. The doors opened and he stepped in. The lift had only one stop. Down. In the basement only the most sick and twisted serial killers were kept. Even the mans old friend Will Graham wasn't kept there. The ride down took exactly 10 seconds. The guard put the key in again and they entered the basement. It was a square with only three cells. Only one was occupied. Everybody in the hospital knew her. She had arrived in America from Japan two months ago. In this time she had killed two men in a bar fight and then went on to murder a family of five. What really surprised everyone was that she was only 17. The man had seen the pictures of the crime scene. All her victims had been ripped apart. The attacks were quick and bloody. From what they could gather the victims had all been awake when she killed them. The young girl had been his patient for the last week and although she had given very little information away, he could already guess what she was. A psychotic monster. The man sat inside her cell with the guards outside. This was against the rules but the man had insisted on privacy. Dr.Chilton had a fit when he learned this but eventually he let it go. After a few moments the girl stirred. She was quite attractive and had a hyper personality. She sat up quickly smiling. 'Morning Dr.Lecter' she said brightly. 'Morning Miss Sonozaki' he replied smiling. 'Please Doctor, call me Shion, Sonozaki is suuuch a mouth full' she said rolling her eyes. 'In that case you can call me Hannibal' he, his smile growing bigger. 'Cool name, like that general guy who fought the Romans' she said obviously pleased with herself 'So how are you today?'He said changing the subject, know that she was trying to pry information from him 'Good' she said brightly 'Same procedure as yesterday?' she looked slightly dissapointed. Hannibal took the flask of medicinal tea from his bag. 'Same as yesterday' he said reassuringly. 'Now sit back and relax' He said winking. She took a sip and put her head back as the room started spinning. 2 Hours Later She woke up. She knew what the tea did. She would get really high and spill out all her secrets. The worst thing was she never remembered any of it. She looked to her side. Hannibal was gone as always. Her hands were cuffed after she attacked a nurse when she pretended to be asleep. The two guards entered the room one stood in the corner with his baton drawn. The guard kneeled down. Suddenly she felt a surge of rage within her. Next thing she knew the guard was on the floor with a bloody nose. The other guard charged at her but she quickly rolled sideways, his baton hitting only the mattress. She crouched on the side of the bed and pounced on him. She punched him twice in the face but was dragged off by the other guard. He attempted to wrap his arm around her neck but she bit hard. His grip softened slighty. She spun around and ducked. She punched his groin before throwing an elbow into his stomach. The man doubled over. She stood up quickly, slamming the back of her head into his nose. The slumped to the floor. She turned around and watched the man struggling to his feet. She grabbed the unconscious guards baton and swiped. The first blow knocked out two of his teeth, her second went low onto his knee. He hit the ground as she went to work. Each blow sending blood and teeth with it. He checked his pulse and giggled with glee. She walked over to the other man and picked up her handcuffs. She jabbed one end into his juglar vein. His eyes popped open with surprise as he started to grasp at his throat. She kicked the cuffs, sending it across his neck and onto the ground beside him. He was killed instantly. She picked up the keys from the dead mans body and walked out grinning. 21:00, The same day. Hannibal had just received the call from Jack Crawford. Shion had escaped. A psychiatrist, two nurses, the recptionist and three guards were found dead. All but two were taken by surprise. Knife wounds in the back of the neck gave them the clue. Hannibal thought about this for sometime. Even he had to confess that Shion was somewhat intelligent but she was also very unpredictable. She could have gone back to Japan, she could go on a killing spree or she could even just waltz back into her cell just to annoy the everyone. Despite her unpredictability, he knew that there would be more killings. She was psychotic and would not be able to control herself. He stood back up and walked over to his desk where he kept his patients files. When he found hers he had to admit that her record was impressive. Her killings showed a lot of imagination. Given the chance he would have killed her and cooked her. Maybe with some fava beans and a nice chianti.. He knew she was in the house. One of the window lathches on the second floor was broken. He could smell her to. Her perfume had a rich strawberry flavor while the irony smell of blood on her skin was almost orgasmic to Hannibals nose. 'Hello Miss Sonozaki' he said without turning. 'Please Hannibal I've told you, call me Shion' she said laughing. 'I have heard of your little escapade' He said in a friendly tone, catching Shion by surprise. 'Haha, yeah I had to get out, the room service was just dreadful' she replied. 'So how did you find me?' He said, finally turning around to face her. She was armed to teeth with weapons, a long sledge hammer in her hand. 'Easy. I had a little talk with a Mr Will Graham. He was more than happy to help me' she answered smiling. 'So you are not here for my famous choclate mousse I suppose' he said calmly. She laughed, sliding her hand across the sledge hammer, bringing it up to her shoulder. Without warning she charged. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sherlock Holmes (BBC) (by BattleGames1 and MrPacheco101) A Prologue Hannibal Lecter's House, Baltimore, Maryland A pinch of salt. A dash of parsley A drizzle of fresh olive oil. Hannibal sautes a handful of sliced black shitake mushrooms, freshly shipped from the mountains of Japan, under an open flame. It's one of the many ingredients of tonight's dish he has set for himself this fine Wendsday evening. A splash of red wine. Orange flames burst from the pan as Hannibal adds some of the wine. Next to it, freshly made rice noodles boils in a pot of hot water. A larger pot stands behind the small one boiling soup stock made from neck bones and fresh vegetables picked from the renowned psychiatrist' private garden. For Lecter, the meal is the most important component to one's own health, so everything must be fresh and organic to rejuvenate someone both physically and spiritually, especially the key ingredient to this dish... Patterson Park, earlier that Wednesday A black Cadillac Royce slowly pulls to a stop. The front door of the driver seats' pops open with Jack Crawford, head of FBI's Behavioral Science unit, sliding out. The cool September breeze blew through his short gray hair; A slight chill shivers down his spine. Jack was dreading this day. The day he strikes again. Yellow tape surrounds the area. Several FBI vehicles were parked near the vicinity. Civilians near by poke around to see what all the commotion is.Buttoning up his black trenchcoat, Jack ducks below the police tape and entered the crime scene. There he stood. A man, no older than in his late 40's, sitting on a bench holding a newspaper in his hands. Cheeks were sunken in, his brown eyes empty, and skin as pale like the winter snow. The scene was all too familiar to Jack. For this was another victim of The Chesapeak Ripper. Several of Jack's best men were investigating the body at hand. Beverly Katz: A beautiful female crime scene investigator who specializes in fiber analysis. Jimmy Price: A crime scene investigator and close friend to Jack who specializes in latent fingerprints Brian Zeller: A snarky know-it-all investigator who specializes in determining the deceased's cause of death. Crawford walked over to the posed corpse and puts his hands in his pocket. "So who do we have here?" Beverly was jotting something down in her black notebook." The victim's name Andrew Rothstein, age 48." She replies. " He was last seen driving home from work on the 17th. Made one last call to his wife, never heard of again." "At least we know now." Jimmy said as he bends over and checks the victim's tan jacket with his gloved hand. "This is the fourth one this month." Jack said with disappointment. "Four? Well isn't that something." Jimmy turns his head to Jack. "We usually get the sounders of three, but four... guess he's stepping up his game." "It seems so." Jack solemnly replies. He then looks over to Zeller, who was taking some photos of the victim for further research. "Mind telling us what happen?" " The same M.O. as usual, except this time..." Zeller signals his superior to come forward, to which he reluctantly walked over. Zeller places both hands on the front and back of the victim's head. He then slowly leans the victim forward. Crawford's eyes widen. A strip of flesh was cleanly flayed from the middle of the victim's backside and it's place was some kind of foreign object shoved in. "He removed the victim's spine instead and replaced it with a wooden stick." Jack then takes a deep breath in disgust. "He's getting bolder. Changing up his style." He said and casually walks away. Zeller places the corpse back to its original position. Jack then looks back to Beverly. "Found anything?" He asked. Beverly shook her head from side to side, gently swaying her long black hair. " Nothing. No fingerprints and foreign fibers from clothes so far, but we'll be sure to give a thorough investigation once we exhume the body." She responded. "The faster we move the body, the more closer we get catching this son of a bitch." Jack said anxiously, waiting to get out of this place. "Jack!" A voice called. Both Crawford and Katz turn their head. Zeller was crouched down, with Price standing behind him, holding onto one of the victims' leg. "The spinal cord wasn't the only thing the Ripper took." He looks down and slowly begins to peel the cloth away. Zeller then looks back at with concern in his eyes. "He also took the entire portion of the victims'..." Loin. Freshly marinated for hours with all-natural molasses, chopped fresh garlic, home dried oregano, bay leaves, some sea salt, and a little bit of pepper. Hannibal places the meat gently onto his cutting board. He then takes one of his sharpened steel knives and places it against the soft mold of the flesh. Slowly and Carefully, the knife slid under with no resistance, cutting up thin paper slices. Lecter places them delicately onto a small plate as if it was breakable sculpture; The sweet arousing aroma was simply intoxicating to him. His work was almost complete. FBI Quantico Building, Morgue. That same evening. The room was cold and damp. Jack was walking back and forth, angry and agitated. Katz, Price, and Zeller were standing next to Andrew Rothstein, who was laying on a metal slab, all in their lab uniforms. Crawford rubbed his temple furiously. " Please tell me you checked again Jimmy." He said agitated. "I did Jack, over and over." He said cautiously." The matched fingerprints found on his body all belonged to..." Jimmy paused for a moment before finishing his sentence. "Miriam." Jack's former protege and the Ripper's 9th victim. "He's toying with us, with me." Jack then slams his fist against a nearby wall. "Jack I think you should calm down a bit." Zeller said, trying to ease his superior. "Don't tell me to calm down Zeller." Jack said angrily, pointing his finger at him." Or I'll make sure you're stacking papers for the rest of your life. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" The snarky investigator then stood stiff still and high attention. " Y-yes sir?" He meekly said. Jack stared at him for a couple of more seconds before turning his attention elsewhere." Every time we think we're close to getting this psychopath he manages to be one step ahead, and leading us all the way back to square one. Not only that, but he thinks that he's mocking me." He points to himself. " Just who the hell this creep think he is!?" Everyone stood there in silence not knowing what to say. "Where's Will?" Jack asked. "Excuse me?" Jimmy said confused. Jack then walked over to the hallway and looks around. " Can anybody get me Will Graham!?" "Jack." Jimmy said once again. "What!?" Jack yells annoyed. "Will's gone." Price said." What do you mean he's gone!?" Crawford was furious. Price gulped. " He's at the hospital, for the criminally insane, remember?" Realizing this revelation, Jack's expression changes from anger to dreaded disappoint. Will Graham, Jack's greatest profiler, with a unique and cursed gift to look into the killer's mind. Which eventually leads him to murder 4 people and to his tragic imprisonment." R-right" He said. Jack then looks back at his three investigators. "Could you all give me a moment, please." He asked. All three, quickly and quietly, leave the room. Jack then leans against the wall, looks up the ceiling, and closes his eyes. Truly, he was in the bottom of the depth. ... The table was set. Table cloths wrapped neatly at the head of the table. Silverware set neatly next to each other. A bowel of fresh was placed neatly in the middle. Candles were lit under an 3 piece silver candle holder. The door opens slowly. Hannibal then walks in the dining room carrying a large tray in his hands. Lecter places the tray neatly onto the head table.Afterwards, he pulls up the chair and places his bottom neatly in, pushing himself back into place. Finally, Hannibal takes the table cloth and unfolds it placing it neatly onto his lap. His eyes shifts forward to the tray sitting in front of him. A silver top covered the main course while a slender kettle pot and small pitcher next to each side. Hannibal pulls up a top and the main course was revealed; Beef Noodle Soup. A large bowel of rice noodles with three small plates each filled with the thinly cut loin, home grown bean sprouts,slices of red onion and cilantro all picked from his garden. Hannibal pulls out each dish and places them on the the table. He then pulls up his red suit and reaches for his under pocket, taking out a small slender red box.Japanese kanji was inscribed onto it in gold. Hannibal opens it and takes out two black chops stick. He picks up the paper thin pieces of meat and place them in the bowel, then several pieces of bean sprout, and a dash of fresh cilantro. Hannibal picks up the kettle pot and pulls the opening latch. The savory aroma of the broth inside filled his nostril, dancing around and enticing his senses. He then pours it into his bowl. The intense heat from the broth cooks the raw meat well done as it fills the bowl. Once it's at the right proportion Hannibal places the kettle back on the table and grabs the pitcher. Inside it was a red hot sauce made from various chilies grown from his garden. He then pours a bit of it inside his soup before placing it back down. Hannibal grabs his chopsticks and stirs the soup in. He takes the noodles, several pieces of meat, vegetables and places it in his mouth and chews. A wide grin appears on his face. A sensational pleasure washes over him. A remarkable first bite. The coriander and bay leaf in the broth did nicely. The noodles were nice and tender. The onions and sprouts for crisp to the touch. The sauce was hot, but not too spicy. The meat itself was savory and melts in the mouth. With that in mind, Hannibal takes another bite. Truly, this was a delectable evening dish. 221B Baker Street, London, United Kingdom TBA (In the process of rethinking) Main Battle - The Man with the Twisted Lip TBA (In the process of rethinking) Winner: Sherlock Holmes Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dexter Morgan (by MrPacheco101) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:US Warriors